Indigo Plasma
Summary The Indigo Plasma (インディゴプラズマ, Indigo Purazuma), also known by the codename Lily Maria (リリイマリア Riryi Maria), was an Object of the Legitimacy Kingdom's 24th Mobile Maintenance Battalion, piloted by Prizewell City Slicker. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B with main cannons, at least 8-B with secondary weapons | 7-B Name: Indigo Plasma, Lily Maria Origin: Heavy Object Age: Unknown Classification: Anti-Object Specialized Weapon, 2nd Generation Object specialized in land battles | Dummy Object Wielders: Prizewell City Slicker | Strategic AI Powers and Abilities: Flight (Hovers above the ground through static electricity and propels itself forward using plasma technology), 2 low-stability plasma cannons as main weapons; several dozens of railguns, coilguns, laser beams, low-stability plasma cannons, etc as secondary weapons (Including special railgun shells that deploy gas), can control up to at least 6 Dummy Objects in battle, Advanced Sensors, resistance to heat, radiation, hacking and EMPs | Flight (Hovers above the ground through static electricity), 1 low-stability plasma cannon as main cannon, Artificial intelligence (Requires the main Object to watch over them to act efficiently in battle) Attack Potency: City level with main cannons, at least City Block level with secondary cannons (Comparable to other Objects) | City level with main cannon (Can pierce an Object's armor) Speed: Subsonic top speed (580 km/h), likely Hypersonic+ reactions (Comparable to other Objects) | Likely Subsonic (Slower than Objects, but likely still faster than conventional land vehicles) Durability: City level (Comparable to other Objects) | At most Building level (Its armor was damaged by a small rocket launcher) Stamina: Unknown, once fuel is put in the JPlevelMHD reactor it doesn't have to be swapped for 5 years, so the practical limit is on things like ammunition and the like | Unknown Range: 5 to 10 kilometers with main cannons, over 20km with most secondary weapons | At least 5 kilometers with main cannon Weaknesses: Needs to attach naval floats to cross large bodies of water, after 5 kilometers its main cannons can no longer achieve city level attack potency | Needs to attach naval floats to cross large bodies of water, all the secondary weapons it has are just for show, they can be made to malfunction and tricked into harming themselves by taking advantage of the faults found in strategic AIs, being quickly heated up and then rapidly cooled down leads to critical structural failure Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Low-stability plasma gas: The Indigo Plasma and the 24th MMB developed combined arms tactics based on the repeated success of the 37th MMB. The soldiers and vehicles of the 24th are equipped with tools to spread the gas used in low-stability plasma cannons. The gas can be detonated by an Object firing its cannons at the area filled with gas, allowing the Indigo Plasma to set up traps for enemy Objects. The Indigo Plasma can also shoot special railgun shells to spread the gas on its own. The gas is colorless and transparent, but it smells horribly, which will likely alert enemy soldiers of its presence. Key: Indigo Plasma | Dummy Objects Gallery Indigo Plasma Info.png|Indigo Plasma's info from the Anime Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Object Category:Vehicles Category:Machines Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7